Mario
Vooraf Wie kent hem nu niet, de grootste game-icoon, gemaakt door de gamedesigner Shigeru Miyamoto. Zijn aanstekelijke vrolijkheid is een genot voor jong en oud. Zijn grootste games heeft bijna iedereen wel gespeeld, van Mario Kart tot Super Mario Bros voor de Nintendo Entertainment System. Als held van het Paddenstoelenrijk is hij het steeds weer, die Bowser's snode plannen weer rechtzetten. Zijn liefde voor Peach gaat tot handelen toe, telkens is hij het weer, die Peach weer helpt uit de scherpe klauwen van Bowser. Nu hij al 33 jaar bezig is, heeft hij al veel goede en slechte contacten gemaakt. Hij is één van de twee Mario bros, die bestaan uit Luigi en zichzelf. Mario heeft al vele fans gekregen door zijn fantastische gamestyle en vrolijke platforming games. Vorig jaar is Mario weer de ladder opgeklommen na de release van Super Mario Odyssey. Naam Super Mario is vernoemd naar de gronsbezitter van Nintendo van Amerika, Mario Segale. Maar wist je dat na de game Donkey Kong, Mario, Jumpman heette? Jumpman staat voor twee woorden in het Engels, Jump (=springen), van het springen over de tonnen in dat spel en Man (=Man), van natuurlijk zijn geslacht. En zelfs daarvoor wilde meneer Miyamotom, Mario, mr. Videogame laten heten, van mr. (=meneer), voor zijn geslacht en de volwassen leeftijd en videogame (= videospel), voor de genre waarin Mario zit. Hij heeft zelfs nog ''Ossan ''(= Volwassen man) geheten. Evolutie Nu gaan we alle games waarin Mario zit langs. Donkey Kong Hiroshi Yamauchi kwam langs Miyamoto voor een gloednieuwe game, na de openbaarstelling van de ''Radar Scope, ''speelgoed wat in de jaren 80 en 90 was gemaakt. Miyamoto dacht aan een spel met de toen beroemde 'Popeye', maar het is niet gelukt, omdat ze niet het recht hadden. Dus moest Miyamoto een volledig nieuwe inhoud maken, met nieuwe personages. De hoofdpersoon was Jumpman, die later bekend zal worden als Mario. Jumpman was een beige gekleurde volwassen man, met een rode overall en een blauwe shirt. Hij had een beroep genaamd timmerman en hij had een blauwe snor en blauwe haren (door een tekort aan opslaggegevens). Deze timmerman moest een vrouw genaamd Pauline, redden van een grote aap genaamd Donkey Kong. Jumpman kan springen over tonnen om zo punten te verdienen, verder kan hij ladders opklimmen om verder naar boven te gaan. Jumpmans eerste wapen was de Hamer, die met één zwiep een ton kan vernietigen. Het speelt zich af op een bouwterrein. Donkey Kong Jr. In deze game heeft Jumpman de rollen helemaal omgedraaid, want nu is Jumpman in plaats van Donkey Kong de slechterik. In de plaats van Pauline (degene die je moest redden in Donkey Kong (Spel)) is nu Donkey Kong die nu vast zit in een kooi. En in de plaats van Jumpman (de held) is nu Donkey Kong Jr. die waarschijnlijk zijn vader wilt redden uit de kooi. In dit spel deed Jumpman nauwelijks iets, want het enige wat hij deed is Donkey Kongs kooi weghalen en Snapjaws achter Donkey Kong Jr. loslaten. De twee Jumpmans begint het spel met het optakelen van Donkey Kongs kooi uit waarschijnlijk het water, waarna het aan Donkey Kong Jr. is om zijn vader te redden. Aan het einde breekt Donkey Kong Jr. de kooi open met sleutels, waarna de platform valt met Jumpman en Donkey Kong, Jumpman vallen, met Donkey Kong, maar Donkey Kong Jr. vangt Donkey Kong op en Jumpman bewusteloos valt. Nadat Mario weer wakker wordt rent hij achter de 'Kongs' aan en wordt het beeld in geschopt door Donkey Kong. In dit spel komen er bij het begin twee Jumpmans voor, wat betekende dat Jumpman eigenlijk een normaal persoon is. Als laatste is Jumpmans uiterlijk niets veranderd. In het maken van dit spel (meest specifiek het maken van Jumpman), zei een werknemer van Nintendo Amerika, dat Jumpman erg lijkt op Mario Segale, waarna Miyamoto, Jumpman, Mario noemde. Mario Bros Dit is het eerste spel waarin Mario de echte hoofdpersoon was en hij in de schijnwerpers staat, wat wel een beetje ten koste ging van Donkey Kong. Dit is ook het eerste spel waarin Mario's broer in voor kwam, genaamd Luigi. Het doel van het spel is, dat je alle vijanden moet verslaan met behulp van de beweegbare ondergrond en de POW-blok. Mario kan op twee manieren de vijanden verslaan, hier volgen ze: Mario moet tegen de ondergrond springen, waar die vijand loopt of springt om hem te laten kantelen (behalve, de Sidestepper, want die moet je twee keer raken). Verder kan Mario de POW-blok raken om het hele scherm te laten bewegen, zodat elke vijand die op zijn poten staat, op zijn rug kantelt en degenen die op hun rug liggen weer rechtovereind gaan lopen. Het spel speelt zich af in New-York City in de riool, waar Mario en Luigi hun baan vervullen als nieuwe loodgieters. Verder is er weinig verhaal bekend. Mario Cement Factory Dit spel is de eerste keer dat Mario in een Game & Watch spel zit. In dit spel is Mario een arbeider in een cementfabriek, wat betekend dat het leven vast wel heel zwaar is in New York, aangezien hij veel banen heeft gehad. Maar laten we bij het onderwerp blijven. In dit spel moet Mario ervoor zorgen dat het cement door de ton in de vrachtwagen kan vallen, maar hij moet snel bewegen, want anders komt de bestelling veel te laat. Er zijn twee verdiepingen, die gelijk zijn aan elkaar. Elk verdieping bestaat is volledig vlak, uitgezonderd van twee plateaus in het midden die verticaal bewegen. Aan elke kant zit een ton. Mario moet de poortjes openen in de ton, zodat het cement naar beneden komt. Mario heeft in deze game geen nieuwe krachten. Mario's Bombs Away In dit spel voor de Game & Watch is Mario in het leger (waarschijnlijk buiten NYC) en moet hij ervoor zorgen dat hij bommen naar de overkant brengt, het klinkt simpel, maar het is lastiger dan gedacht. In dit spel zitten dus aan de naam te zien meerdere Mario's, wat betekend dat Wanneer Mario de bommen naar de overkant brengt, moet hij opletten voor één ding, dat is dat de bom niet geraakt wordt door vijf soldaten die omhoog klimmen op bomen met vuur aan een stok en hij moet oppassen voor het vuur dat dankzij een ander persoon wordt verspreid via de olie. Mario kan de bom boven zich houden of onder zich. Wanneer de bom naar de overkant is gebracht, gooit de soldaat, waaraan je de bom moet geven, de bom op één van de vijf bomen, wanneer op alle bomen de bommen liggen (leuke tongtwister), exploderen ze en vliegen de soldaten in de lucht. Maar wanneer je per ongeluk een vlam aanraakt rent Mario snel terug, maar laat per ongeluk de bom ontploffen. Pinball Dit spel is de eerste keer dat Mario op de NES zit (uitgezonderd Ports). Dit spel is eigenlijk een standaard Pinball spel. Verder komt Mario alleen voor in een bonuslevel. Wanneer je met de bal in het gat valt, kom je in een bonuslevel, in dit bonuslevel zie je Mario en de toemalige Pauline. Mario moet ervoor zorgen dat de bal niet in het gat komt door heen en weer te lopen met een platform vast.